fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 232
The Word I Couldn't Say is the 232nd chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. While Bluenote engages in battle with Natsu and the others, Cana begins to remorse, remembering her betrayal of Lucy who was willing to partner with her when she found out that Gildarts is her father. Cana then asks for Mavis' help, saying that she wants to save everyone as she loves the guild. Hearing this, Mavis grants her the power to use Fairy Glitter and Cana heads out to fight the Dark Mages of Grimoire Heart. Summary Cana manages to reach Mavis Vermillion's grave and, noticing the glowing light radiating from it, tries to touch it, but the Magic hurts her upon contact. Runes comes up explaining that one of the three great Magics rest within the grave, Fairy Glitter. Elsewhere, Bluenote continues to demand Natsu's group take him to the grave, telling them of the Magic and his wanting to obtain it. Natsu insists he doesn't know what he is talking about, prompting Bluenote to continue to use his Gravity Magic on them. He then notices Makarov and decides to ask him. Natsu dares him to try while the rest of his team comment on how powerful Bluenote is, Lucy begging someone to help them. Meanwhile, Cana desperately asks if she won the S-Class Mage Promotion Trial Test, saying that the last 12 years were for this moment. She then begins to remember her past, the time that her mother died, 12 years ago. After her mother died, Cana was to live with her father, which lead her to the Fairy Tail Guild. Her father turned out to be Gildarts. However, he didn't recognize her when they first met, much to her dismay. She then joined Fairy Tail, hoping he would notice her, but no sooner then he would come back he would leave for work again. Soon Cana became too scared to tell him the truth about her, as he was a powerful Mage, popular with the guild. She then resolved to take the S-Class Trials, citing that if she passed, she would feel worthy enough to tell him. However, her first attempt ended in failure. Mirajane and Erza joined the guild shortly after and over time became S-Class Mages, causing her to feel she was falling behind and couldn't live up to her father. Cana then decided if she couldn't pass this time, she would leave the guild and town forever. Cana then remembers Lucy's declaration to help her pass the test. One of her cards then begins to glow and she look at it, revealing it to be a special card she gave to Lucy in case something happened to her. Realizing she had been a fool, Cana cries out, saying that she never meant to betray her friends. Throwing away her own goals, she cites she just wants to help her friends. Cana states that even if she can't be part of Fairy Tail, her heart will always remain in the same place. She cries out that she loves Fairy Tail and begs to Mavis to lend her the power to help her friends. She then touches the grave and Mavis's voice begin to praise her for admitting her mistakes and bestows Fairy Glitter on her. With this new power, Cana rushes off to save her friends. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *None Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * * |Majikku Kādo}} Spells used * *Help Lucy Card Abilities used *None Items used *Magic Card Navigation